Olivia Teaches Alex & Olivia's Stubborn Streak
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Revised. Olivia takes Alex in hand for unsafe issues & pulls her panties down to get her attention.Spanks incl. paddling & sex implied. .M n't like Don't Read. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.
1. Chapter 1

SVU: Olivia Teaches Alex Poor Choices Leads To The Paddle.

Disclaimer: This story is fiction based loosely on the television show Law and Order SVU. I neither own the show or any of the characters in the show and I make no money from this writing. They belong to NBC and Dick Wolf Productions.

I have read with great interest the Law & Order SVU Spanking Stories. I have always felt there was a sexual tension between Olivia and Alex. I decided to write a story on one of my favorite television shows. Please let me know how you like it and possibly what part? Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Warning: Please do not read this if you under 18 years old or the subject matter disagrees with you. This is a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior. There is a brief rape description to frame the seriousness of Alex's behavior and the coinciding possible consequences.

**College Bar near Columbia University:**

Alex was in her "I don't care moods and thinking what was best for her health not to mention her physical safety. To make matters worse she was drinking a very dangerous new alcoholic beverage with14% Alcohol and highly laced with caffeine, known as "Liquid Cocaine on the college scene. Think Red Bull mixed with booze.

Later, the attractive long haired Blonde wasn't feeling very special. So when Columbia was playing Harvard on TV she decided to go to a Harvard Party near Columbia.

She felt old when she saw all the young college coeds of course drinking while watching the Ivy League Basketball Game. They were drinking a new kind of adult beverage and in her depressed state, she craved the buzz she saw the young ladies achieving.

"Laughter", Yells from the girls of "Bottoms Up"

Alex decides to investigate this hip new beverage, even trying to convince herself she needs to try one!

Here is what she did not know!

Columbia University's student health service website, says caffeine's stimulating effect can make people less aware of the effects of alcohol. That can cause them to take risks that that they otherwise might not take.

In addition, both caffeine and alcohol are diuretics, so mixing them can cause dehydration. A dehydrated body is slow to process alcohol, and that can interfere with "coordination, balance and ability to regulate body temperature."

Based Drinks, which have recently been in the news. She mouths off to Olivia she is a big girl and can take care of herself and swigs even more "Liquid Cocaine".

**Crime Scene:**

Meanwhile, Downtown in an apartment on Eighteenth Street in the Chelsea Area

Olivia and her partner Elliot walked into the bedroom and saw there next case.

Olivia and Elliot her partner walked past the uniform police into the rape murder crime scene, which they had been called to at apartment in Chelsea. The crime scene team had arrived and the flash of the photographer bathed the bedroom of the victim who appeared to a blonde with long hair and looked to be in her mid thirties. A shiver goes up her spine as she realizes the resemblance between there victim and Alex.

The victim like Alex was a pretty shapely blonde who had been found laying on her stomach, hogtied her short gray skirt pulled up to her waist, bikini panties pulled down, Strangely her black pantyhose remained on her bottom, although her posterior was bright and had bloody stripes across her cheeks. The crime scene tech told the detectives it looks like a beating with likely vaginal and possible anal penetration. Cause of death probable strangulation.

It was after midnight when Olivia checked out of the precinct.

As she drove home she thought of day and the reason she tackled the toughest cases.

The Special Victims (SVU) Unit reminded Olivia every day there were bad men out there and young ladies who made bad choices unfortunately were preyed on by these rapist.

The pretty ladies who dressed in the tight short skirts, showing lots of leg and the scanty blouses that showed half their breast partying at the clubs and especially bars.

Oh yes those damn bars. Women perched on tall stools late at night hoping for a hook up. She knew this view was a stereo type, but the SVU Cases she saw along with her own past rape experience, she wanted to warn the girls, hug them, no shake them and inspire them not to be in a bar in the middle of the night.

New York City could be a dangerous place at that time of night and there were perverts ready to pounce on unsuspecting women. She knew all to well there were men who looked gentle, but were not what they appeared, including Robert Chambers who strangled a girl during, so called "rough sex" in Central Park.

Olivia arrived home to find her girlfriend, Alex is not home yet. This concerned her because she should have been back from the Columbia vs. Harvard meet. Where is she?

Olivia tried to call Alex, but her cell phone went straight to voice mail.

Alex knew leaving the apartment without leaving her where abouts on the refrigerator was a blistered bottom offense. Olivia had expressed the importance with a stern spanking a couple of months ago. She looked on the refrigerator and to her great relief Alex had left the address on Amsterdam Avenue and 109th of the pub where she had gone for the game. Olivia quickly left for the Lions Head Tavern.

Alex drove as fast as traffic allowed. She was a little concerned, but Alex was probably just hanging out with some of her old Harvard Sorority Sisters, shooting the breeze and lost track of time. She arrived at the bar right near Columbia University, parked and walked to the front of the red brick with grey awning building with a sign with a lion on it hanging over the entrance into the Columbia Area Tavern.

Scanning the bar for Alex it was hard to see in the low lighting with the dark wood walls.

One corner, the other no sign of Alex, though there were pendants and pom poms in school colors adorning the wall. Olivia vowed to give Alex a good spanking for making her worry like this. It had been months since her last spanking for having ice cream, a whole quart for dinner.

Still there was no sign of Alex in the second room. Where was her Alex, Olivia pondered. Quickly she checked the billiards and darts game room. The room looked empty from the front of the room. Olivia decided to investigate further and check each of the booths in the game room.

Way-way back in the far corner lying face down on the booth's bench Olivia saw a woman in her mid thirties with shoulder length blonde hair, her flouncy gray print skirt up near around her waist and her white silk panty clad bottom on display. As Olivia reached the booth she could now see her legs were astray and she could see up her skirt and her panty crotch.

It was Alex and she wasn't moving.

End of Part One:

Please let me know if you want me to continue the story?

I am in the process of reading all the SUV Spanking Stories and would really appreciate

your encouragement and constructive criticism.

Thanks,

sweetcheeks,

Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

SVU: 2 Olivia Teaches Alex Poor Choices Leads To a Paddling

Disclaimer: This story is fiction based loosely on the television show Law and Order SVU. I neither own the show or any of the characters in the show and I make no money from this writing. They belong to NBC and Dick Wolf Productions.

I have read with great interest the Law & Order SVU Spanking Stories. I have always felt there was a sexual tension between Olivia and Alex. I decided to write a story on one of my favorite television shows. Please let me know how you like it and possibly what part? Constructive criticism is welcome. Kudos to SVUlover14 for being my beta!

Warning: Please do not read this if you under 18 years old or the subject matter disturbs you. This is a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior. There is a brief rape description to frame the seriousness of Alex's behavior and the possible consequences. While Alex deserves a serious punishment for her dangerous behavior in this chapter Olivia comforts an intoxicated Alex in her stupor state.

Lion's Head Tavern

Alex was in one of her "I don't care" moods, and she wasn't thinking about what was best for her health, not to mention her physical safety. To make matters worse she was drinking a very dangerous new alcoholic beverage with14% Alcohol and highly laced with caffeine, known as "Liquid Cocaine on the college scene". Think of Red Bull mixed with booze.

Later, the attractive long haired blonde wasn't feeling very special. So when Columbia was playing Harvard on TV she decided to go to a Harvard Party near Columbia U.

She felt old when she saw all the young college coeds of course drinking while watching the Ivy League Basketball Game. They were drinking a new kind of adult beverage and in her depressed state, she craved the buzz she saw the young ladies achieving.

Alex decided to investigate this hip new beverage, even trying to convince herself she needed to try one or two!

Columbia University's student health service website had a poster in the tavern.

Warning

Caffeine's stimulating effect can make people less aware of the effects of alcohol. This can cause them to take risks that that they otherwise might not take.

In addition, both caffeine and alcohol are diuretics, so mixing them can cause dehydration. A dehydrated body is slow to process alcohol, and that can interfere with "coordination, balance and ability to regulate body temperature."

Olivia found Alex laying face down in the booth, her skirt almost to her waist displaying her panty clad bottom.

Alex groggily woke up and Olivia let out a deep breath.

Alex mouthed off to Olivia that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Showing her independence, Alex picked up and swigged from the bright '4 Loco can.

Olivia lost her patience and slapped the can out of Alex's hand. "I ought to spank you right here, young lady. You had me worried. Let's go, Alexandra."

Olivia only called her Alexandra when she was in big trouble!

Olivia helped Alex up and she smoothed down the seat of her skirt and Olivia helped her into her long coat. Alex slept on the short drive to the apartment.

When Olivia and Alex arrived at their apartment Olivia's anger was tempered with compassion and kindness for the ordeal, although self-directed at what Alex had been through.

Olivia dressed Alex in her nightie and warm tights and tucked her troublesome girlfriend into bed, she snuggled beside her and fell asleep with Alex beside her, safe and sound.

The next morning Olivia got up, letting Alex sleep in. She got the New York Times and had a bagel with cream cheese with coffee, but slammed the paper down and turned on her laptop computer instead. She called up the Columbia University Health Website that had been prominently displayed on a poster Alex had to have seen. All she would have had to do was call the site up on her 3G cell phone and her stupor state she had found her lover in could have been avoided.

Olivia decided to investigate this hip new beverage that Alex had convinced herself she needed to try!

Here was what Olivia found out!

The Columbia University's student health service website, says caffeine's stimulating effect can make people less aware of the effects of alcohol. That can cause them to take risks that that they otherwise might not take.

In addition, both caffeine and alcohol are diuretics, so mixing them can cause dehydration. A dehydrated body is slow to process alcohol, and that can interfere with "coordination, balance and ability to regulate body temperature."

Olivia had compassion for her Alex last night, but her behavior was unacceptable and had to be punished in a way that would never be forgotten. Olivia's mind went back to the blonde who looked like Alex; whipped, hogtied and raped before she was strangled to death. Finding Alex face down in the booth, her gray skirt almost to her waist displaying her panty clad bottom for all to see had terrified Olivia. She could have been raped or even murdered. Olivia took a long sip of her fragrant coffee and contemplated what she was going to do with the ADA, who was acting half her age!

Olivia pondering her dilemma of how to punish Alex for the poor choices she had made last night at the tavern. Perhaps she was trying to re-capture her college days, but that was no excuse for acting in a way that put her in danger! This had to be a pinnacle punishment, stepping up the lesson and searing the message through her cute behind.

Alex got up around lunchtime and Olivia made them healthy veggie omelets. Alex gave a faint smile that Olivia did not return across the kitchen table. The blonde haired cutie knew her butt was still in big trouble.

Olivia left the room and had all intentions of picking up Alex's wood-backed hairbrush of her vanity table. Just as she was reaching for the hairbrush her eye was caught by something shining on the wall. It was Alex's sorority paddle from Harvard.

Olivia reached for the wide square blue painted paddle and took it down off the wall. She bent over and popped her bottom rather hard, so she could judge its effect.

Pop-Crack

Alex in the kitchen heard the unmistakable of a paddle swat, like the ones she had been acquainted with back in college fifteen years ago.

The noise came from their bedroom and it perked her ears up.

That paddle burns, Olivia thought as she tried to rub the burn out of her bottom.

End of Part Two:

A big round of applause goes to SVUlover14 for being my beta. Thank you for the reviews and comments. Story and Author Alerts appreciated.

I promise there will be a spanking in Part 3. There will be strict medicine! Stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

3, SVU: Olivia Teaches Alex Poor Choices Leads To a Paddling. Part 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction based loosely on the television show Law and Order SVU. I neither own the show or any of the characters in the show and I make no money from this writing. They belong to NBC and Dick Wolf Productions.

I have read with great interest the Law & Order SVU Spanking Stories. I have always felt there was a sexual tension between Olivia and Alex. I decided to write a story on one of my favorite television shows. Please let me know how you like it and possibly what part? Constructive Criticism is welcome. Thanks to my Beta, SVUlover 14 helping us all enjoy the story with more clarity.

Warning: Please do not read this if you under 18 years old or the subject matter disagrees with you. This is a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior. There is a brief rape description to frame the seriousness of Alex's behavior and the coinciding possible consequences.

Your comments are gratifying and it makes me feel like we are achieving a special bond as I write and we share a special story of love, discipline and coupling.

Our Story so far:

Olivia had compassion for her Alex last night, but her behavior was unacceptable and had to be punished in a way that would never be forgotten. Olivia's mind went back to the blonde who looked like Alex; whipped, hogtied and raped before she was strangled to death. Finding Alex face down in the booth, her gray skirt almost to her waist displaying her panty clad bottom for all to see had terrified Olivia.

She could have been raped or even murdered. Olivia took a long sip of her fragrant coffee and contemplated what she was going to do with the ADA, who was acting half her age!

Olivia pondering her dilemma of how to punish Alex for the poor choices she had made last night at the tavern. This had to be a pinnacle punishment, stepping up the lesson and searing the message sent through her cute behind.

Alex gave a faint smile to Olivia that was not returned across the kitchen table. The blonde haired cutie knew her butt was still in big trouble!

Olivia left the room and had all intentions of picking up Alex's wood-backed hairbrush of her vanity table. Just as she was reaching for the hairbrush her eye was caught by something shiny on the wall. It was Alex's sorority paddle from Harvard.

Olivia reached for the wide square blue painted paddle and took it down off the wall. She bent over and popped her bottom twice rather hard, so she could judge its effect.

"Pop-Crack"

Meanwhile, Alex in the kitchen heard the unmistakable of two paddle swats, like the ones she had been acquainted with back in college fifteen years ago when she went off track.

The noise came from their bedroom perked Alex's ears up.

That paddle burns, Olivia thought as she tried to rub the burn out of her bottom from just two swats of Alex's sorority paddle. This was the appropriate punishment for Alex!

Alex jumped up from the table and scurried away to the guest/exercise room and quickly stripped of her nightie and panties. The beige carpet was thin designed for dual purposes.

The pretty blonde ADA had been good as gold for over a month.

There was a method to Alex's madness as she planned to reason with her girlfriend.

Alex chose a short above the knee tight khaki schoolgirl skirt that was a crowd pleaser with Olivia, however for today's purpose she put on the thickest white brief cotton panties and pulled them onto her round bottom. Quickly, before Olivia came looking for her with that damn paddle, she put on the khaki skirt, adding navy blue socks and her white Reeboks.

Alex was bent over tying her teenies displaying the seat of her tight skirt across her bottom showing not only her visible panty line, but it was as if she was wearing her brief panties on the outside much like a schoolgirl uniform skirt.

The blonde remained bent over unaware that Olivia had entered the room, taken a stance behind her a step to her side and pulled the square sorority paddle back behind her ear.

Alex heard a "whoosh"

of air, behind her a split second before she felt the paddle smacked into Alex's tightened butt flesh, which makes the spank with the wooden paddle sting more!

"W-W-AA-C-R-A-C-K" the pain Alex felt in her butt was overwhelming.

The swat had landed right on the lower butt cheeks outlined by her panty line, a swat of wood that popped with such force it lifted and separated her bottom crack seen through her khaki skirt and white panty briefs.

"What the hell! You can't do that!"

Olivia kept her eyes on the target of the schoolgirls clad in the tight khaki, which sexily pressed upwards in her bent over position under the elastic of her lower panty elastic seam. Lover turned reluctant spanker could even see the shocked blonde girl's ass crack through her white cotton panties pulled tight from bending over.

The square ceremonial wooden paddle came crashing down with authority.

"W-W-WH-AP-C-R-A-C-K"

Alex was speechless as she tried unsuccessfully to absorb the burning in her bottom.

Her lover scorched the middle center flattening both pert butt cheeks with the paddle.

Before a pain overwhelmed Alex could stand up, or utter a protest, Olivia put the sorority paddle down on the dresser.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Alex, honey, you know I love you and I only want what is best for you. I was really surprised and disappointed with your choices today."

"Olivia, I know you are mad at me. But nothing happened, really you worrywart!"

"Stay bent over, young lady, I'm afraid there will be twenty swats before we stop to talk about last night!"

With a mighty "SWAT-CRACK" right across Alex's tight khaki skirted panties the heat searing into the crest of both her butt cheeks. Through her paddle, spanked pain, another warm feeling filled her center

This pretty woman was the same woman who so tenderly and lovingly made love to her, even synchronizing their climaxes, this same woman was now paddling her burning rear and those paddle swats hurt mightily!

"Reach back and pull your skirt up onto your back Alexandra."

Hearing Olivia calling her Alexandra erased any thoughts of leniency!

Alex reached back, while staying bent over and pulled her khaki schoolgirl style skirt up and onto her back.

Olivia gave a small smirk as she saw Alex's underwear choice.

No wonder she had seen Alex's bottom so clearly through the khaki skirt.

Her panties were designed to lessen the effects of her spanking.

The mid thirties blonde with those long curls that turned Alex on so much was dealing with nothing between her and the wooden paddle now, but a pair of thick cotton panties, briefs that she had worn to offer the maximum protection to her bottom!

Alex began to cry after the first 12 0f the 20 Olivia had promised her.

The woman's panty clad bottom got unbearable and she bucked around but kept her position bent over.

SPANK" "SPANK" "WHACK" "CRACKKK!"

"CRACKKK!" "SPANK" "SPANK" "WHACK"

When the twentieth paddle swat connected with my lower butt cheeks, Olivia said, "I can see your bright red bottom through your white panties." The paddling stung and it hurt like hell but Alex took satisfaction that she had survived Olivia's paddling from her stern lover turned mother seemed over and Alex was grateful.

Alex reached back grabbing and rubbing her boiling hot bottom, trying to reduce the burn she was definitely feeling. Olivia let Alex get up from her bent over position still sniffling while she lectured her about the importance of making good choices and not winding up in a stupor in a bar.

She should know better, Olivia lectured, and Alex nodded her long curly blonde locks in agreement.

Olivia had to make sure that Alex had learned her lesson. As Alex's sobs and tears became sniffles, Olivia was transported back to the scene of the hogtied, raped and strangled victim and then as her stomach convulsed remembered her own rape. No, Olivia must be strong and finish the blistering spanking she had started.

Olivia grabbed an armless chair and out it in the middle of the room and sat down.

There were new tears in the room and they weren't Alex's. The pain of what she felt she had to do, because she loved Alex, was hard to commit too.

"Over my knee Alex!" She looked at Alex who was stunned her spanking was not over and authoritatively patted her lap. There was no paddle in her hand.

Olivia wanted this part of the spanking to bond them flesh to flesh, heart to heart and afterwards lover to lover.

Reluctantly with a pout, a rolled bottom lip and a sigh "humph" Alex got over Olivia lap with her hand and feet on the beige carpet and white panty clad was bright red blotches and blisters was further positioned up for the resuming of the more personal hand spanking, which Olivia was preparing Alex by pulling down her panties off her very red bottom

"Not on the BARE Olivia! My bottom already hurts so much! Please you don't realize how much this hurts!"

Olivia rubbed the warm proffered bright red ass cheeks with just a hint of purple.

"Now, now baby this spanking is what you need to put this punishment in your memory banks and recall this discipline to self discipline yourself when you are tempted."

"But, OLIVIA NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Alex's sudden outburst/tantrum steeled her will to make this a spanking her lover would never forget! She spanked up & down visiting cheek to cheek and they were hard, one spank to emphasize each word of her continuing lecture.

"**That's***Spank*, **Not** *Spank*, the *Spank*, Point *Spank* **Alexandra**! *Spank*

**You** *Spank*, **Must***Spank*, **Be** *Spank*, **Aware***Spank*, of *Spank*, **Your***Spank*,

**Surroundings***Spank* **And ***Spank*, **Not** *Spank*, **Leave** *Spank*, **Yourself***Spank*,

**Vulnerable** *Spank*, **To** *Spank* **Harm**! *Spank*

Hand was being put to bottom and a brighter red began to glow off Alex's sore bottom.

"Okay, ma'am, I will be good!" Alex was crying not as much from the new pain in her red glowing ass, but the emotion of what she had put Olivia through last night.

She was one very sorry young lady her tears began to wet her cheeks once again.

**I** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Better** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Never** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Find** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**You** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**In** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**A** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Stupor** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**With **Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Your **Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Skirt** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Up** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**And** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Your** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Panty** Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Clad **Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

**Bottom** Spank*Upper ® Cheek *Spank*Upper *Spank* (L) Middle Cheek

**In The Air** *Spank* ® Middle Cheek *Spank* Upper ® cheek *Spank* Lower ® Cheek *Spank* Lower (L) Cheek Spank*Upper ® Cheek *Spank*Upper *Spank*

Olivia could see her pick pucker spasm as the spanks continued to rain down on her ass.

(L) Middle Cheek Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank* Spank*, *Spank* *Spank*, *Spank*, *Spank*

Ten real stingers fast and furious ended the lesson!

Alex was blubbering and Olivia had to hold her over her lap in position. It was the cumulative effect not the individual spanks that had Alex kicking her legs up and down.

The spanking ceased and Olivia let a crying Alex up and watched as she cleared her hair of blonde hair and wiped her tears.

Olivia motioned for Alex to sit on her lap.

Alex gingerly sat on Olivia's lap and she patted her very red burning bottom and reassured her that all was forgiven and how very much she loved her!

"How about some lotion on that hot ass, Missy?"

"Okay, but I want you to know I was ready to change my Morgan Stanley Account if you had continued to spank me with that damn wooden sorority paddle plaque."

Olivia smiled at Alex. "No chance of that, baby. I want my sweet cheeks burning very red and sore of course as you deserve, but not bruised."

Sniffling, "You know Olivia as long as I have my schoolgirl outfit on we could role play, college schoolgirl female professor but no spanking okay.

"We'll See"

End of Part Three:

How do you like the story so far and where would you like to see it go next?

Ariel


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia Teaches Alex Poor Choices Lead To The Paddle

Part Four

Thank you so much reader for your willingness to share who should be on the tip of the strap on dildo. Your votes spoke loudly and the finale of this story takes in account with your wishes. I have a new story line brewing, so be sure and read the teaser below.

Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU and all characters are owned by Dick Wolf Productions. There is no money gained by the writing or posting of this fan fic story.

Comments welcome as are story alerts and favorites.

Warning: Please do not read this if you under 18 years old or the subject of spanking, strap on sex and anal penetration disagrees with you. Let me make it perfectly clear this is a frank description of what anal sex is really like and I choose to present it as not a walk in the park. While it has it reward it is an act that requires a thoughtful, patient lover who is willing to work through the initial discomfort to reach the pay off I have read with great interest the Law & Order SVU Spanking Stories.

It was agreed they would take a bathroom break before they pressed on. Olivia nodded her agreement and Olivia watched with a smile on her face as a red bottomed Alex scooted off to the bathroom. Closing the door she sat down with a wince feeling the soreness from her recently spanked bottom and checked her emails while she farted and waited to move her bowels. She opened an email on her smart phone from a friend and followed a link to a College Partying Flickr Photo Site.

Her eyes widened as she found out her drunken adventure last night was now staring her in the face with her in all her glory. Alex finished her business and got up off the toilet and sprayed some air freshener and rejoined Olivia and was surprised to see her sporting large strap on dildo around her waist. Just the site of the dong and knowing where Olivia wanted to stick it caused her knees to slightly buckle and her pink pucker twitch madly.

Knowing what she knew about Olivia's workplace behavior was in no mood to deal yet yield her bottom hole to Olivia's ministrations as the dildo wagged in ready to ravish her anally.

Alex was ordered back into the bedroom for the continuation of her anal deflowering.

There it was a picture of Alex passed out in the bar laying face down in the booth, her skirt almost to her waist displaying her panty clad bottom. Some party goer had snapped the picture and posted it on Flickr. Alex was mortified and crying softly in humiliation. However, the lewd picture triggered the intense fear that in Alex could be like the bound, beaten and raped girl discovered last night. This was enough to put the tightly wound Olivia back in a less forgiving punishing mode. Besides, in her own mind it was for her own good.

Olivia opened Alex's legs spreading the girl's bottom further wide open revealing her tiny pink pucker of her most private butt hole. While Alex felt cool air on her exposed ass hole her face turned as red as her butt in new humiliation.

**Olivia's POV:**

It kind of gets bunched up a little bit inside her tunnel. What happened next was one hundred percent my fault bumping her on the bottom getting into the back of Alex. We were kind of bogged down, yet I didn't check up in time and she squealed in brief pain as I got in her rear end to her deepest depths.

**Alex's POV:**

I undressed tugging my khaki skirt down and felt the cool air on my soaking wet wisp of a panty crotch which pulses through my thin panties.

Deep down I knew Olivia had found my "true contrition.

I had found I needed a real need to expunge my guilt for endangering my life. I trembled holding the seat of my hot panties as I realized Liv was coming over to continue my comeuppance as she called it.

I did not have to wait long as Olivia commanded me to bend over the bed.

My heart jumped into my throat as I implored Olivia not to spank me!

She admonished me to get into position and I obeyed like I was a naughty teenage girl.

Olivia plunged her hands on my red spanked butt cheeks and spread them open to my despair putting a dollop of cream on it as well as inside my bottom hole.

I whined a complaint however, Olivia's promise of a second session made me compliant like a good girl.

Olivia sneered down at Alex's pretty red and purple colored spanked bottom.

"No you won't you little virgin they always look to big if you've never had one up there before, Alex."

"You will squeal just like a teen girl getting in the ass for the first time, but you will bear up to it fine."

"You will have no choice, but to put on your big girl panties and accept the uncomfortable twinges of your punishment."

The pretty brown haired shoulder length haired aggressive lover pushed farther until her ravaging strap on member was flush against her submissive shoulder length blond haired lover's red-hot spanked bottom.

I heard my lover speak in a raspy voice behind me and that made my vagina slit burn red -hot.

"Ff-rr-app" "Whoops, I didn't mean that to happen."

Olivia pats Alex's bottom and reassures her.

"That's okay sweetie it's just a sign you have been well fucked!"

**Aftermath**

"Ye-ouch", Alex exclaimed as she felt new pain as she gingerly sat down on her red sore inside and out ass to talk with Olivia.

Olivia flipped her long brown hair out of her face as she sat down to have a heart to heart bonding experience with her freshly ravaged lover. The state of their relationship was strong and consuming.

Alex pulled a pair of satin pink panties over her own bottom feeling soreness as she pulled them over her recently spanked butt and smiled at her dom lover who cared enough about her to correct her destructive behavior and introduce her to anal lovemaking.

The pretty coquettish lover quickly dressed in a cute khaki skirt and red polo shirt, saying her good-byes nervously giving a curtsy as she left the apartment to do their shopping.

***Story Alert* **Please add as Author Favorite if you choose to insure when story chapters are posted.

Keep an eye out for a new story featuring the only woman on Law and Order SUV capable of taking Olivia in line. Until then I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story and will leave your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's Stubbornness Spanked Out By Casey.

Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU is owned by Dick Wolf Productions.

Warning: Please do not read if the subject of spanking disagrees with you. I have read with great interest the Law & Order SVU Spanking Stories.

**Your comments are incredibly valuable in determining whether this serial continues.**

Your reviews commenting on what you like or think could better are the life blood of this new ongoing exciting pairing of Casey/Olivia.

Authoress Note: AU Universe in Season Thirteen where Alex back from witness protection, Casey is ADA and Olivia Benson is a detective. This story takes place a year later and Olivia and Alex have broken up and moved on several months ago. Recently Olivia has moved in with Casey and she knows deep in her heart she needs a firm guiding force to keep her from letting her passion for justice override the law and order.

The body of an assistant district attorney is found raped and beaten in Central Park. Olivia skirts the law letting her emotions get the best of her as she takes it upon herself to bring the suspected rapist, a local realtor, to justice no matter how she does it.

Recap:

Olivia answers the phone and it an angry Casey Novak on the other end.

"Hello"

"Olivia, I am tired of pulling your shit out of the fire!"

"Get your ass over her now. I am tired of your shit!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Olivia's heart thumped and her butt twitched as the tone of Casey's did what no other female in her life could do. Scare her shitless.

Chapter Seven

Casey feels her new lover, Olivia is like a bull in a china shop at work and her superiors have confided in Casey that if something doesn't change not only will Olivia loose her detective job, but, things are getting worse and according to the captain her capricious unlawful actions are damn close to receiving jail time ending they're amazing whirlwind new relationship.

Casey arrived and Alex let her into their apartment. Unusually, Olivia was not happy by Casey's visit. She knew there were issues at work and it was apparent now that Casey planned to discuss _these_ here in her home.

Nervously Olivia knew in this apartment. It had been decided that it would be her bottom not the passive behind of her former lover that would soon meet retribution

Closing the door to her Assistant District Attorney's office she sat down and opened a text message the text message was from their friend and work colleague. Casey's eyes widened as she found out her new girlfriend was in even more in deep shit at work according to Olivia's ex-partner in bed whom Olivia had been confiding in during lunch. Casey text her back with a short ominous message, "okay thanks for the info I am going to make an impression on Olivia. Alex knew that impression was code word for spanking.

Casey arrived at the loft now away from work in the privacy of their home Casey took off her suit coat and swiveled with a sharp twist of her hips resulting in her grey skirt floating up sexily around her toned waist giving Olivia a brief glance of her bikini panty clad bottom just before she wiggled of her tight skirted bottom away swishing her butt back and forth as she headed for the kitchen.

"Casey had a proclivity for flashing her round shapely bottom in the enticingly tight panties silently teasing in invitation for Olivia to cease the moment.

"Not now, Olivia we need to discuss your unsettling investigation methods.

"Oh that, don't Get Your Panties in a Bunch!"

"But Olivia your actions have been foolish and short sighted more like an impetuous little girl than a seasoned detective.

"Don't be a buttinsky!"

"What I am only telling you this for your own good!"

"Butt Out!" Olivia strikes out at Casey with her words.

"I think it is time to make a lasting impression, so you can learn through your seat of knowledge." Casey proclaimed.

Olivia knew after all these years she was with the one woman in her close circle of friends who could stand up to her and this secretly pleased her that there was someone intimately in her life that could make her mind.

Knowing what she knew about Olivia's workplace behavior Casey was in no mood to put up with her attempts to skirt the law.

The temperature rises into the red as Olivia got into a heated argument with Casey

"Casey you and your office have "lost their nerve."

The temperature had risen into the red zone and Casey was boiling mad now!

Casey was pleased to see Olivia was wearing a short, Rose Pink loose fitting nightie with matching panties. This was part of her project to bring out the softer side of Oliva.

She had jokingly even threatened to give her a spanking if she continued to meet her at the door in her manly pajama pants.

It was time for Olivia Benson to lean forward.

As Olivia found herself forcibly bent over the skirt of her short nightie rose up her bare back and Casey could feel the seat of her well-filled panties hugging her bottom cheeks snugly enclosed giving off a silky feel as she leaned forward. The soft panty fabric of what Casey' determined to bikini style conformed to the shape of her bottom. The detective felt each cheek raised, weighed and squeezed in the palm of the ADA's hand and Olivia involuntarily cooed in unashamed pleasure.

With a nudge of a knee to spread her leg's wider and Olivia felt hands move over the smooth round, pert bottom tracing the cheeks Casey knew from her touch were not rough in texture. No, this definitely was a pretty behind smooth as silk and milky white.

Her PMS was over though Casey thought might explain Olivia's rash behavior, but it was a red rash she was going to be the owner of soon. A tampon string visible through the sheer panties announced she was now on her period.

Her blonde lover could see the pretty behind as it wiggled in consternation based on what she knew she had done capriciously as Casey drank in the shapely contours of the fleshy surfaces of Olivia's bottom which trembled in anticipation of her reckoning.

Casey can feel it alright. Feel the blood rushing to the surface of Olivia's bared bottom cheeks as if they were kneading dough and Olivia feels her cheeks grabbed and scratched by finger nails as they are pulled open and shut as part of the squeezing by her partner.


End file.
